1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crossbows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art is believed to be my U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,359 which discloses a crossbow having an elongated casing pivotally mounting, at one end portion, a pair of wings interconnected at their other ends by a bowstring. The casing contains a compression spring moving a follower longitudinally of the casing with the follower connected with a pair of pivoting rods projecting outwardly through the casing slots and connected with the respective wing for biasing the wings forwardly in response to a trigger release means at the other end of the casing releasing the bowstring from a cocked position.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by providing a casing contained compression spring having wings pivotally mounted at one end thereof in which a follower, moved by the compression spring, supports an elongated flexible element extending through the spring and casing and entrained at its respective ends around arcuate portions of the wings for biasing the wings toward an article projecting position when the bowstring is released from a cocked position by trigger means at the other end of the casing. A further advantage of this crossbow over the crossbow of the above named patent is a lever actuated toggle link arrangement which further compresses the force producing spring following initial cocking of the crossbow.